Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile (e.g., DRAM, SRAM) or non-volatile (RRAM, STRAM, flash, etc.). As will be appreciated, volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device, while non-volatile memory cells generally retain data storage in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
Non-volatile memory devices may include read-only memory (ROM), magnetic storage, flash memory, resistive random access memory (RRAM), and so forth. In particular, RRAM has become increasing popular due at least in part to its faster write/erase cycles (on the order of nanoseconds (ns)) and lower power consumption relative to conventional DRAM and flash memories, as well as its potential for use in high density memory devices, such as memory devices having memory cells fabricated at nanoscopic dimensions.
As the development of non-volatile memory technologies, including RRAM, continues to trend towards smaller scaling dimensions (e.g., nanoscales), limitations on lithography technology is often recognized as one of several challenging aspects in the design of resistive memory devices and, particularly, resistive memory devices at nanoscopic dimensions.